


Craigslist Can Change Your Life

by BuzzCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, surrogacy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is browsing Craigslist when she finds an ad looking for a surrogate mother. Little does she know, of course, that the power couple behind placing the ad might become a little more important to her than she ever suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craigslist Can Change Your Life

Darcy looked over the contract again. Everything seemed to be in order. Medical procedure, nine months of her time, $10,000 upon successful conception, another $90,000 upon delivery of the child. Sign all of the nondisclosure agreements they need. Her lawyer sat beside her, having already explained the contract. After the birth, Darcy would have letters and pictures of the child, with the question of contacting it to be decided later. She looked up at the couple across the table. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, a billionaire inventor and her own idol. She’d surrogate their child and Darcy couldn’t quite believe this was her life.

 

A month before, when she’d been browsing Craigslist to find a way to make money, the last thing Darcy had expected was to find people willing to pay her to rent out her uterus for nine months. But sure enough, all kinds of people were looking for surrogates. There was one that Darcy had thought sounded legitimate enough to pique her interest: ‘Business couple looking for surrogate mother available as soon as possible. Are in a stable relationship and will provide best medical care available for both mother and baby. Payment upon conception and again upon healthy delivery. Email for details and to apply. Discretion is of the utmost importance.’ Darcy didn’t know what it was about it, but she clicked the ‘apply’ button. Since then, it had been a whirlwind of emails. The sum had made Darcy’s eyebrows hit her hairline and when she found out who the couple was, she’d almost lost her mind right then. But as she signed the last line of the contract, she was excited.

Darcy looked up and smiled at the couple as her lawyer collected the various papers scattered across the table and said,

“Well, everything seems to be in order. Miss Potts, Mr. Stark, when were you thinking of starting the process?”

“We wanted to get started as soon as possible, if that is convenient for you, Miss Lewis?” said Pepper, her hands folded on the table. Tony was the only one who saw them shaking slightly. Darcy smiled at the couple,

“Call me Darcy. And yeah, I’m down for carrying your genius offspring.” she said. Tony turned to Pepper,

“Finally, someone who appreciates my intelligence.”

“I was talking about Ms. Potts.” said Darcy. Pepper hid a small smile and Tony blinked before saying with a curling grin,

“Oh, I like this one.” 


End file.
